Nunca pensó que pasaría
by InfinityLove21
Summary: Mi primer fanfic :3 Es sobre Vegeta y Bulma . [Spanish]
1. Chapter 1

_**ATENCIÓN! Ésta historia contiene "lemon". Si eres menor de edad, no sigas leyendo, el resto espero que disfrute .**_

Era una noche de verano. Hacía mucho calor y casualmente se había descompuesto todo el aire acondicionado de Corporación Cápsula. Bulma trabajaba en el escritorio de su habiación, abanicándose con una hoja de papel. Vegeta estaría seguro entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, o si no, en la cocina, comiendo. En eso, Bulma se dispone a ir por un vaso de agua bien refrescante. Llega a la cocina, Vegeta no estaba,así que estaba entrenando. Se sirve un vaso de agua fría de la nevera y toma par de cubitos de hielo del freezer. Bebe el agua a sorbos y la deja encima de el marmol a medio tomar. Oye un ruido, -"será Vegeta, regresando de entrenar"- pensó para sí misma. Dejó el vaso de agua y se retira rápidamente a su pieza. Vegeta entra por la puerta trasera, que da a la cocina, "muriéndose" de sed, y allí se encontraba un vaso de agua a medio tomar, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?- Era medianoche, ya era tarde para seguir entrenando. Sube las escaleras, y se conduce hacia el baño.

Pero... un segundo, ya había alguien en el baño. Era Bulma, duchándose, por décimo quinta vez en el día.

-¡Apúrate mujer! ¡Necesito ducharme!- golpea incesantemente la puerta.-¡Ya salgo!- le contestestó la peliazul.

El sayajin, esperó unos minutos más, y seguí escuchando el agua correr. Decidió entrar, sin importar lo que pudiera estar pasando allí dentro, en ese momento.

-¡Ahhhhh!- pegó un grito la joven que se oyó en todo Corporación Cápsula.

-Tranquila mujer. Sólo sal ya, que me quiero duchar.-

-¡Pues vete del baño! ¡So pervertido!-

-No me iré hasta que salgas.-

Vegeta no puede negar que le estaba gustando esa imagen de ella, mojada, chorreándole el agua por su piel, sólo cubierta por la cortina de la ducha.

Bulma, bastante alterada, se le pasaron varios pensamientos no propios de ella, por su mente...

-"Por dios, que sexy está Vegeta recién salido de entrenar, con esos músculos, ese sudor... ¡¿PERO EN QUÉ PIENSAS BULMA?! ¡Estás saliendo con Yamcha! Sólo toma la toalla y vete, no quieras arrepentirte de nada".

Cuando quería darse cuenta, no había toalla...

-Emm... Vegeta, ¿me haces un favor?-

-Depende. ¿Tengo que salir del baño?-

-Sí...-

-Entonces no.-

-"Vamos, piensa, vamos,"-Se decía a sí misma-"¡Ya lo tengo!"-

-¡Mira Vegeta, es Goku!-

Vegeta se da la vuelta, iluso. -¿DÓNDE? ¡¿DÓNDE?!- nuevamente se gira hacia la peliazul, que no le había dado el tiempo suficiente para cubrirse con algo...

-"Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda"- replicaba Bulma.

Vegeta estaba asombrado, aunque no se le notase en la cara. Esas largas y sensuales piernas, más hermosa de lo que la hubiera visto nunca. El sayajin la miraba de arriba a abajo varias veces, entonces... sonó el timbre de abajo.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, Vegeta bajó para abrir la puerta. Sentía el ki del insecto humano, Yamcha. Cuando abrió éste ni siquiera pidió permiso, solo entró y subió a buscar a la peliazul, que estaba saliendo del baño.

-¡Bulma! Mira, tenemos que hablar...- y se encerraron en la habitación de ella, Vegeta, que estaba sintiendo como el ki de Bulma subía y bajaba, supuso que estaban discutiendo. En un grito de Yamcha se entendió perfectamente como decía que le había engañado con otras mujeres, quién sabe cuantas, hacía días. Ella, quedó impactada, e inmediatamente le sugirió a Yamcha terminar con la relación, y dejar ese tema así, como estaba, luego de ésto lo echó. Realmente estaba sin ganas de seguir viéndolo en esos instantes.

Yamcha se marchó, y Bulma quedó sentada en su cama, llorando, en eso bajó y tomó un poco de helado del refrigerador, sabor chocolate. Luego fue a mirar una película en la sala de estar. Decidió irse a dormir después de unas horas, ya que no había nada más para hacer... Vegeta no le importaba lo que le pueda pasar a la mujer vulgar, ¿por qué le importaría? lo único que le importa es que le dé de comer, y cuando se rompa la cámara de gravedad, que la arreglase.

Eran las 6 a.m, y al parecer alguien ya estaba despierta. El sayajin se levantó a desayunar y luego a irse a entrenar, como rutina obvia diaria. (_Quiero hacerles recordar, queridos lectores, que los hombres "a veces" despiertan con erecciones, propio de las hormonas e.e) _Al parecer tenía una sorpresita mañananera que imaginó que se "bajaría" en unos minutos. Al llegar a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, ahí también estaba la mujer vulgar, mirando hacia la ventana y tomando un café, cuando se giró, vio a Vegeta, con "el accidente" que hemos mencionado antes. Bulma se le enrojeció la cara al mismo tiempo que a Vegeta, estaba a punto de irse pero la peliazul se acercaba a él, lo tomaba por el cuello y se sentían mutuamente muy cerca...

-¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Soy el príncipe Sayaijin! Me rehúso a aparearme con una mujer vulgar y débil como tú.-

-Vamos Vegeta... No te resistas más, sabes que te gusto, he visto como me miras...-

-¿Y-Yo? ¿Mirarte? Que mujer tan insolente...-

**CONTINUARÁ!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Atención! Es la continuación de "Nunca pensó que pasaría", éste capítulo también contiene "lemon", así que si eres menor de edad, no sigas leyendo, el resto, espero que disfrute. **_

-¡No te hagas de rogar Vegeta!- le replicaba ella.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿crees que no tengo mejores cosas que perder tiempo con una insignificante humana?-

-¿Sabes qué? Después no digas que no te dí la oportunidad, eres un idiota.- y antes de que pudiera decir nada el príncipe de los sayajin, la chica le da una cachetada, y al parecer él ni se inmuta.

Bulma se dispone a retirarse de la cocina, pero Vegeta le toma del brazo y la acerca a él. Delicadamente la toma por la cintura, y comienzan a mirarse a los ojos, (_no propio de Vegeta reflejar ternura, pero bueno, es lo que hay xD), _de pronto, va deslizando su mano hasta llegar a sus glúteos, la peliazul no aguanta más y le da un beso desenfrendado. Vegeta comienza a bajarle el bretel _(Si no saben que es un "bretel", háganme el favor de buscar en google imágenes, lo que pasa es que en mi país se llama así, disculpen las molestias e.e) _de cada hombro del vestido rojo corto, roza suavemente cada parte de su piel hasta quitar el vestido por completo. Bulma, estando en ropa interior solamente, se aprieta más al cuerpo del sayajin, cosa que hace que note más su erección, despacio le va quitando la camisa, y se apoyan contra la nevera, haciendo que ésta se moviera pocos centímetros. Se ríen al ver que ésto pasaba, Vegeta toma, alza por las nalgas a Bulma y la sube al mármol de la cocina, quedando sentada, quitando con su mano libre todo lo que hay encima de él. Comienza a quitarse el pantalón al mismo tiempo en el que Bulma lo mira con lujuria y desesperación, mordiéndose con suavidad los labios, provocándole. En el fondo Vegeta sabía que sentía algo por ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era impropio de él, no era así su naturaleza. Vegeta se deshace mágicamente de la tanguita que la chica traía puesta, y luego se deshace del brassier, para seguir después a morderle la boca a la peliazul y explorar la misma con su lengua, ella se recostó sobre el mármol, abriendo las piernas y arqueando la espalda, entregándose. -Ésta noche serás mía, y de nadie más mujer.- Bulma coloca sus brazos al rededor del cuello, entrelazando sus dedos en su nuca. Vegeta le toma uno de los senos de ella apretándolo y lamiéndolo con delicadeza, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, para luego, entrar en ella de una sola embestida, y saliendo despacio, y volver a entrar con fuerza. Cada roce, cada movimiento, hacían que los dos gritaran de placer, ambos se deseaban, ambos querían que ésto sucediera. Vegeta notó como ella estaba a punto de llegar al climax, sale de ella y aprovecha para "descansar", no quería que eso terminase tan rápido, entonces Bulma se levantó, sudando y se había "medio arrepentido" de lo que estaba pasando, así que intentó irse a gatas sobre el mármol, pero Vegeta la tomó por los tobillos y la trajo hacia sí, -¿te gusta jugar, eh? jueguemos...- realmente "jugar", no era la intención de Bulma, aunque el sayajin no notó su intento de escape. La volvió a tomar en brazos, subió las escaleras y a ciegas se adentró en la habitación de ella, ya que tenía una cama de dos plazas. La recostó despacio sobre la cama, colocó una de sus manos entre la espalda y la cama, para luego encontrar sus labios y poco a poco ir bajando en un camino de besos, hasta llegar a su cálido y húmedo sexo, en el cual comienza a tocar de a poco, para luego adentrar en ella 1 dedo, luego 2, exitándola cada vez más, haciendo que se desespere. Al cabo de un rato vuelve a subir para hallar sus labios, Bulma le muerde suavemente el labio inferior al príncipe, sin más preámbulos éste volvió a introducirse en ella rápidamente, haciendo que la peliazul alcanzara el climax, para luego él hacerlo. Vegeta se dejó caer sobre ella, exhausto. Todavía introducido en ella se acomoda mejor al costado de ella, mirando hacia el techo, pensando, "ésto es lo mejor que me ha sucedido nunca... ¿quién lo diría? Una humana débil y patética hizo sentirme el mejor de todos." La chica se acorruca a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, para al fin, ambos quedar dormidos.

Al día siguiente...

Bulma se despierta y ve que el sayajin no estaba a su lado.

-Otra vez se fue a entrenar temprano, que ni los buenos días me dio.-Dijo la chica, en voz alta, decepcionada.

-¿Qué dices mujer?- Aparece Vegeta por la puerta, con una bandeja y desayuno con tremenda pinta.

-¡Vegeta! Supuse que te habías ido a entrenar, como todos los días.-dijo en tono de arrepentimiento.

- Já. Toma, hice el desayuno, para variar.-

Comenzaron a comer y luego el sayajin se retiró a entrenar, como de costumbre. Bulma terminó el trabajo que la otra noche había dejado a medias. En medio del momento se sintió mareada, hasta que le dieron ganas inmensas de vomitar. Corrió hacia el baño, levantó la tapa y vomitó. Se sintió confundida, a su vez pensó que habría sido algo que comió y le cayó mal.

Al cabo de 3 meses notó como su hambre había aumentado, seguía vomitando y seguía sintiéndose mareada por momentos. Acudió a un médico y éste la derivó a un ginecólogo. Ella entró a su sala y Vegeta esperó afuera, indiferente, apoyado sobre una pared. Le hicieron una ecografía y se dieron cuenta de que ésta estaba embarazada. Al parecer se veía con dificultad si era varón o nena.

Bulma salió y se dirigió a Vegeta para darle la grandiosa noticia.

-Vegeta...-

-¿Estás bien? ¿tienes algo grave?-

-No no... al contrario... Vegeta, estoy embarazada. El martes siguiente tengo que venir a otra ecografía, a ver si es un niño o una niña.-dijo al tono de emoción, exaltándose.

-¿E-Embarazada?-

-Sí así es ^_^-

-Será niño, fuerte y un grandioso sayajin como su padre.- dijo en un tono más serio.

-¿Y si sale niña? Me gustaría comprarle vestidos y cosas bonitas...-

-Tonterías, será todo un macho.- Replicó con orgullo.

6 Meses después, nació un fuerte y espléndido niño, al que llamaron Trunks. Cada día que pasa, el niño se hace más fuerte como su padre, y más inteligente como su madre.

_**Fin bitches, espero que les haya gustado ^_^ No lo hice más largo porque mi hermano está de pesado, cualquier otro momento que tenga tiempo, puedo estar siguiéndolo :) Gracias a todos por leerlo.**_


End file.
